This invention deals with new compositions of matter that provide lubricant properties when cured into a coating on a substrate.
There are many applications for lubricants and the majority of such applications are satisfied by the use of greases, oils, and such other lubricants. However, there are many applications where it is desirable that the lubricant not be a grease or liquid of any kind, such as oils.
Such applications are, for example, coating wire and cable to allow sufficient pull through when such wire and cable is installed in a building. Another application is a solid coating for arrow shafts such that the arrows can be easily removed from bales and targets.
Additional applications include process equipment that requires a solid lubricant, such as process equipment that is subjected to wear by solid materials. Such lubricant coatings should also have the benefit of anti-abrasion, anti-corrosion and or anti-erosion. Such equipment can be, for example, forming tools, extrusion and compounding equipment, size reduction and size classification equipment, engines, such as diesel, and turbines.